A Wonderful End to a Year
by Koibito18
Summary: LEMONY SMUT! When Albus comes home after 10 months, what kind of punishment does he receive? DON'T read this if you don't like slash!


**So this year I've decided to write the Christmas fic and the New Years fic in one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: THIS TIME THERE'S SMUT HAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Even though they hadn't been able to spend Christmas together, New Years was good enough. Why hadn't Scorpius and Albus been together for the holidays, you ask? Simple, Albus was away. He had taken an apprenticeship in dragon training alongside his Uncle Charlie in Romania and was there for 10 months out of the year. Scorpius stayed in their small flat alone and rarely talked to anyone other than his father. He really missed his Albus, and he showed it too. So he decided that having a very special present when his lover got home was crucial to his survival.

On New Years Eve, Albus flooed into the flat carrying a box wrapped sloppily with red and green wrapping paper. Scorpius noted how handy it was that red and green were Christmas colours and also the colours of their respective Houses.

As soon as Albus stepped out of the flames, he was attacked by his awaiting lover with kisses and a big hug that filled his insides with security and love. He buried his face in the crook of Scorp's neck and inhaled his lover's scent heavily, basking in the aroma of peaches that always filled his nose whenever he was around the other. He set the present down on the sofa carefully without moving his face. When he knew the gift wouldn't fall, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, enjoying how their bodies fit together so perfectly even though they hadn't seen each other in so long. He loved the way his arms settled so perfectly in the other's abdomen and his face corresponded so wonderfully with the crook in the blond's neck. He could stay like that forever, if he could. But now, the blond was pulling away slowly, as to stretch out the moment. For a minute, they just stared into each other's eyes, mesmerised by how the light hit them.

When they tore their gazes away, Albus reached down to pick up the near-forgotten gift. He handed it to Scorpius, who sat on the couch and tore the messily wrapped gift paper off the box. It took a minute for Scorpius to get into the box (screw Potter's and their addiction to sticking charms), but when he did finally get a look at the inside, his eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"Albus this stuff is expensive-" he started, but was cut off by a pair of thin, pink lips smashing into his own for a second, before they pulled away and murmured "Malfoys have got to keep up their appearances, you know" with a laugh. The blond grinned and pulled the gifts out of the box. He read the label on every bottle of Muggle-made bath foam, all of the candles, the shampoos, and all of the facial creams. He found that Albus had gotten one of every kind he could possibly afford, and that made Scorpius feel very appreciative.

"Now, it's time for _your_ late Christmas present" he said suggestively, taking a peach-scented candle in his right hand and Albus hand in his left, standing and tugging on the black-haired man's hand, coaxing him to stand and follow as he turned in the direction of their bedroom.

Albus stood quickly, stumbling on his own feet as he was lead to the bed. He sat down on the soft mattress and watched as the other man lit the candle, leaving it on the dresser before turning back to him. Scorpius pushed Al down onto his back and passionately -yet roughly- kissed him, unbuttoning the other's shirts quickly, before stripping Al of his pants and boxers. He then sat up abruptly and got off him, inwardly smirking at the fact that the other had already gotten it up for him. He snatched his wand and muttered under his breath quickly without giving Al so much as a suggestive glance. Imagine the surprise poor Albus Severus Potter felt when a binding spell was cast on him and he found himself sitting up against the headboard, his arms and legs tied up behind yet under him and his member displayed so prominently.

"I'm the boss tonight, Albus Severus" Scorpius deliberately groaned his name, knowing what would happen to his lover "I'm not going to let you cum until midnight" he said, turning away, sneering at the other man's whine. "Watch it, Albus, if you make too much noise, I might have to-" he pointed his wand at the other again "gag you" he finished, muttering a summoning charm, to which a cloth zoomed in and stuffed itself into Al's mouth. He turned and walked into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom, appearing again minutes later. A bathrobe was tied loosely around his waist, hiding every part of his body except for some ankle and his face. He conjured a pole in the middle of the room and proceeded to stand in front of it, before turning on some slow, wordless music that had some small beats.

He began by wrapping a slender, pale leg around the pole, the bathrobe riding up to reveal the nearly hairless skin. He then wrapped the other leg around it and flipped himself upside down, his now uncovered legs crossed over the pole, holding him up. (Albus whimpered on the bed and squirmed a bit.) Scorpius' long, thin fingers caressed the knot of the ties seductively before tugging one through the other in a slow, sinuous way. He pushed the clothing off and moved back up the pole.

Albus' eyes widened as the material fell from the other's body to reveal a white (nearly see through) lace button-up shirt accompanied by light purple woman knickers. He tried to suck in a breath, seeing the other's manhood being barely contained by the small amount of fabric, but he couldn't take his breath because of the cloth and instead, he coughed and sputtered. He watched in delightful pain as Scorp seductively rolled his hips against the pole, maintaining eye contact. Albus struggled against his bindings; he needed to pound the other man into the bed right then. He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach, but he knew that he couldn't cum even if he wanted to. That dirty Malfoy had used a blocking charm on his cock. He whimpered more as the other licked the pole and began unbuttoning the shirt while staring at Al out his peripheral vision, all while rolling his hips against the metal. Albus shuddered, thinking about where that careful, pink tongue could be at that moment.

Scorpius sauntered over to the bed and crawled on top of it, making his way over to Albus. He sat up on top of the other's thighs, straddling them, and making sure that the lace of his shirt and panties rubbed against the thick 7 inches presented to him. Al groaned through the cloth and made to buck his hips, but failed because skinny fingers were holding them down seconds later.

"None of that, Albus" He purred in a heavy drawl. He got off the other man, shedding the shirt and then wrapping it around the muscle in front of him. He began to slowly rub the lacy fabric up and down on the other's member. Al moaned and tried to buck his hips only to be stopped by the hand that wasn't pleasuring him.

"No, Albus Severus." Scorpius scolded in his lazy, yet suggestive tone. Albus whimpered more but refrained from any further hip jerks. Scorpius looked over his shoulder and checked the time. Ten minutes to midnight. Perfect. He pulled the shirt away and basked in the moan Al let out through his make-shift gag. He leaned down and deep-throated the cock that was so desperately trying to get more attention. Albus could feel more and more pressure building up and he could no longer take it. He spat the cloth out with a lot of effort and muttered the counter-charms to free himself. Scorpius' head was still bobbing over his length, but he needed this now. He tore Scorpius' head from his member and flipped him down on the bed. He yanked off the knickers and without any preparation, he shoved himself into Scorpius' tight entrance and began thrusting hard.

This was exactly how Scorpius planned it to happen. He knew Al would get frustrated and take him hard without love and compassion, just cold, hard shagging. He bit his lips hard as he was breached over and over again.

_**DING **_

The clock struck twelve just as Albus came. He poured 10 months of sexual frustration out into his lover's depths. Scorpius came at the same time as him and moaned at the loss of the other inside him as the latter collapsed beside him. Scorpius smiled to himself as he was pulled into two strong arms from behind. Heavy panting filled his ears as he leaned into the man behind him.

"Happy New Years, Albus Severus"

"Happy New Years, Scorpius"

**A/N: **How did you like it? It was certainly fun to write! Please review! No flames please!


End file.
